


Moonlight Serenade

by mrshopkirk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky is tucked safely under the wings of mother hen Steve, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Lots of dancing, Not historically correct, Other, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Some Humor, Some Swearing, scott lang is the best bro ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshopkirk/pseuds/mrshopkirk
Summary: The Avengers try to get their two old geezers to go out and have some fun. They might be able to save the world time after time but will they succeed in this mission?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. I'm going home

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr years ago.  
Not everything in this fic is historically accurate. I’m not accustomed to the thirties/forties slang in America The dress code will not always be like correct either.  
Not proofread.

** At the bar **

Nat and Clint are joking and poking each other, Nat slightly bouncing on her feet and jumping around him. She looks young and without worries. Tony is being his flamboyant self, telling a particularly amusing story to Rhodey who seems to know the man sitting beside him is exaggerating his part in it.

The three musketeers are sitting next to the iron men. Steve enjoying the time with his friends, his newfound family, savoring every moment they are carefree and showing their true selves. Sam is happily chatting away, which amuses Steve. On his other side is his best friend, Bucky, who is still struggling with his past, his memory, adjusting to life as an avengers and, well, just being a person.

“Loosen up, Buck”, Steve gives him a playful shove. His friend is leaning on the bar, looking gloomy, baseball cap pulled low over his face. His head is bowed down and he’s looking at the label on his beer bottle more than anything else.

“I don’t want to be here, Steve,” he murmurs. “People are staring. Let’s go home.”

“Nah, bud, you’re just imagining things. We’re staying. You’ll see, you’ll have a great time.” Steve looks confident and it annoys the hell out of Bucky. The little punk always thinks he knows best. Someone really should teach him a lesson.

Putting his beer down, he gets up from his seat, “I’m going home, man.” But his friend pushes him back in his seat.

“Nope, you’re not.”

“Yessss. I. Am.” Bucky drawls, getting really irritated, almost crushing the bottle of beer in his hand.

“No, we’re not going home!”

“Goddammit, Steve, you little piece of shit. You’re just so fu-“

Right then a busty brunette saunters up to the bar, eyeing Bucky up and down. Her heels click against the tile floor, her curly hair bouncing with every step she takes. Steve grins, giving Bucky a smug ‘I was right and you were wrong’ look only to be met with a ‘I’ll kill you as soon as we’re back at the compound’ glare from Bucky. Bucky braces himself for what’s to come but just as the woman reaches the men she suddenly turns her attention to Steve. Startled he steps back until his back hits the bar. There’s no way Bucky is leaving now. Sporting a big grin on his face he sits back down ready to enjoy the show. This is going to be good, he thinks to himself.

Meanwhile Steve’s eyes go wide like an animal trapped in a corner. Not a wild animal, no, more like a cute fluffy rabbit that just knows an annoying little kid is going to play with him.

“Hey there. I’m Darlene.” She’s only met with silence, Steve’s mouth open wide but no sound coming out.

“I- I-,” he stutters.

“His name is Steve. He’s a bit shy.” Bucky chuckles, completely ignoring the pleading look on his friend’s face.

She cocks her head to the side and moves even closer. “Well, then you’re in luck, baby. I like my men shy.” Feeling the heat of his body, she puts her hand over his pecs. The action startles the blond super soldier, making him draw in a deep breath and in doing so he pushes his own chest against hers, feeling her breasts pressed against him.

“Not so shy are we now, honey. If you wanted to feel them, you could have just asked.”

Steve brushes past the woman, grabbing Bucky by the arm.

“Guys, we’re going home. See you at the compound!” He yells over his shoulder to his teammates and almost runs out the bar.

“You were right, Steve. That was fun.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

** At the club, a week later **

“Why am I here again, Steve? Please, tell me,” Bucky groans.

“WHAT? I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

“Exactly! It’s way too loud in here, I can’t even talk to you and I don’t like the music!”

“WHAT?” Steve leans closer to his friend.

“What the hell is wrong with your hearing? You’re a super soldier!”

“WHAT?”

Shaking his head in defeat, Bucky turns to Steve, “I SAID I WANT TO GO HOME!”

“We’re not going home!”

“Why not? It’s not like you’re having a good time. There’s no pool table. You can’t dance. And the lights are bouncing off my arm like crazy. It looks like I have a disco ball attached to my body.”

“We have to get used to this kind of thing. These are the times we live in now.” Steve turns to the dance floor, bouncing on his feet completely off beat.

“I want to punch that smug look off your face.”

“WHAT?”

“Nothing.”

“You’ll have fun. You’ll see.” Again there’s that smug look on Steve’s face, making Bucky groan even more.

“Wanna dance with me?”

Steve turns and sees a pretty petite blond girl looking up at him, sporting a beaming smile. She looks so innocent; he can’t help but smile back. Her skin is glistening with sweat, a droplet slowly making its way down her chest before disappearing between her breasts. Bucky chuckles when he notices his friend staring at the girl’s cleavage and the girl definitely noticed too.

“Come on,” and she pulls Steve onto the dance floor with her.

Looking over his shoulder at Bucky, Steve juts out his chin, giving him a ‘I’ll show you how it’s done’ look. That confident look instantly faltering as it turns out this girl isn’t as innocent as she looks. She’s all over his body, hands around his neck, one leg around his as she slowly arches her back and lowers her head. Coming back up she whips her hair back and turns around, pushing her back against his chest. Bucky can see what’s coming next from a mile away. His friend on the other hand is looking like a scared fluffy little rabbit again. Bucky takes a long swig of his beer and gets ready for the show.

Blondie puts Steve’s hands on her waist while she’s moving both their hips to the loud bass. The big eyes Steve gives his friend are only met with a two thumbs up from Bucky, shouting, “Doing great there, tiger!”

Steve’s head snaps back to the girl in front of him that’s now grinding her ass against his crotch.

“What the hell?” he utters while trying to step back. But the girl grabs both his hands, holding him firm in place so she can keep on grinding her ass against him. She’s slowly guiding his hands across her stomach, making Steve swallow hard. Right before his hands reach her breasts, he makes a break for the exit while grabbing Bucky by his arm.

“We’re going home!”

“Why? Didn’t you want to get used to this kind of thing?” Bucky almost doubles over with laughter. “I could definitely get used to you making an ass of yourself. And…” he points at the bulge in Steve’s, “I think little Cap can to get used to this too.”

“I hate you,” Steve grumbles.

** At the shawarma place, the next week **

The food they’re serving at this new place Tony wanted to try out turns out to be delicious. The two soldiers are ordering for the fifth time, making Tony regret saying he’s picking up the tab. 

“You like what you’re hearing, big guy?” Sam smirks. “You have been tapping your feet to this music for the past ten minutes or so.”

Steve nudges Bucky. “He’s talking to you, man.”

Bucky looks up with his mouth full of food, only to find all eyes on him already. Feeling very uncomfortable, he shifts in his seat and looking at Steve for help but there is none to be found. Unless the doofus smile on his face is meant as help.

“What- what do you mean?”

“The music. You have been tapping your feet to the music.” Sam mimics the movement. “Didn’t take you for a music lover.”

“I guess-“ Bucky’s brows furrowed. “I don’t- I don’t know.” By now his eyes are frantically looking at everything on the table as if the answer is to be found there.

Seeing his friend struggle to remember even a simple thing as loving music or not, pains Steve. Especially because he knows it’ll agitate Bucky who’s already starting to believe less and less in recovering his memory. For one thing he remembers, it seems there are a hundred he doesn’t.

“Bucky used to go dancing all the time,” he says like it’s no big deal. “He was really good, the best one on the dance floor as a matter of fact. He spun around all the dames,” he finishes with a self-satisfied smile on his face, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Bucky manages a weak smile. He may not remember the dancing but the way Steve sits there, quietly challenging anyone to say otherwise, is damn amusing.

“Laura loves this music too, the forties big bands, you know. She dances around the house with the kids,” Clint smiles fondly at the thought of his family. “Nat’s really good at shaking her ass too.” Nat smacks his head. “Ow! What? I meant it as a compliment!”

“Maybe you should listen to some forties music back at the compound, Barnes,” Nat suggests.

A few days later Nat passes Bucky’s room and hears some music playing. She helped him install some apps and how to make playlists and he seemed to be excited to try it. Baby steps, she thinks, baby steps. Entering the common room, she grabs a cup of coffee and plops down on the couch where Sam, Bruce and Tony are sitting.

“How about we throw a party, guys?”

“Why?” Bruce already looks shocked and anxious. “I’ve been to too many Tony parties already. Count me out.”

Nat shakes her head.

“No, not like that. A forties party. You know, with a big band, beers and cocktails, dressed to the nines. It would be fun and just think how great it would be for Steve and Barnes.”

“I can do that,” Bruce nods before quickly adding, “Attend, I mean! No dancing. Definitely no dancing.”

“Can’t wait to see those old geezers break a leg.” Sam cackles with laughter.

“I love it!” Tony exclaims. “And we’ll sell dances to raise money!”

“What?!” the three exclaim.

“Yeah. People can buy a dance with the Avenger of their choice. That way those guys will _have_ to dance.” He grins.

“They'll never agree,” Bruce interjects.

“That’s why we don’t tell them.” Tony turns around and walks away, typing on some Stark pad in his hand.

“Tony no,” Nat warns him.

“Tony yes!” they hear from down the hallway.

** The dance, three weeks later **

“Dammit.”

“What's wrong?”

“Can you help me with my tie, Steve?” Bucky sighs in frustration. “I can't– I don't know how…” he trails off.

“Sure buddy.” While Steve fiddles with Bucky’s tie, Bucky is tapping his feet and wiggling his fingers nervously.

“Are you okay? You up for this dance?”

“He’s like auctioning us off for money, Steve!”

“Relax, it's for a good cause and it's all of us. Everybody is going for Nat anyway,” Steve chuckles.

Bucky runs his fingers through his hair to smooth it like he has done a hundred times by now.

“What if no one wants me?” He says softly avoiding his friend’s face.

“Buck, there's someone for everyone.” He lays a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. “Come on, you don't have to do it alone. Right?”

Slowly a lob sided smile dawns on Bucky's face.

“Yeah, I guess. What about you? You up for it?”

“Sure, why wouldn't I be?” Steve looks in the mirror, adjusting his shirt.

“There will be women. _Women_ who are _paying_ to _dance_ with you.” His voice trails off. “You can’t run away from these like you did the other two times, you know?” He chuckles.

Slowly but surely Steve’s movements come to a halt.

“I've danced with women since the forties, Buck. I’ll- um” he clears his throat regaining some confidence. “I'm fine.” He shoves Bucky in the chest. “Come on, man, I was fine and now you got me all nervous. Jerk.”

“Punk,” Bucky playfully jabs back. “Let's go. Can't let those dames waitin’ now, can we?” And he slings his arm over Steve’s shoulders.

It's the first time he hears some of Bucky's old Brooklyn accent and he likes the way his friend says dame. Maybe this will be one of Stark’s better ideas after all.

The place is pretty crowded but Steve and Bucky are taken aback with all the effort Tony has put in the details. Everyone is dressed appropriately, men in forties suits and the ladies, well there are flowing dresses, victory rolls and cherry red lipstick everywhere. There is even a live big band playing and the bar is stocked with beer and cocktails from the forties. Soon they find Tony and Pepper, Clint, Wanda and Rhodey by the bar. The rest of them are mingling with the guests. Steve ignores the ooh’s and aah’s while walking up there but Bucky hears them all loud and clear and it gets him on edge. Everyone is looking at him and pointing.

Scott enters the ballroom and walks over to the bar.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m late but I couldn’t find a babysitter.” Cassie peeks from behind her dad’s legs. She’s all dressed up like a little lady from the forties, making everyone’s heart melt.

“I figured I don’t have a lot dances reserved for me so I might as well bring her,” he shrugs. “She’s the only girl I want to dance with anyway.” Scott looks at his daughter lovingly and she just beams.

“I’ll watch her when you’re out there, Scott,” Pepper offers with a smile.

Cassie looks around the ballroom all excited. There are so many pretty dresses.

“You look pretty, Bucky,” she giggles. “I like your shoes.”

They both look down at his dress shoes.

“Thanks doll” and he winks, making Cassie blush.

“He called me doll, daddy,” she whispers in Scott’s ear, making her dad chuckle.

“Are you ready old men?” Tony asks. “You guys are the grand prizes!”

Steve’s head snaps back to Tony. “What do you mean _we_?”

“Tony! You said they knew they were so popular!” Pepper looked at Tony wide-eyed.

“Well, they know now,” he yells over his shoulder and walks off towards the stage, leaving Steve and Bucky speechless.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my humble forties party!”

Everyone cheers and Bucky notices Steve talking frantically to Pepper who looks like she's apologising.

“I thank you all for coming and by doing so paying a hefty amount of money for a good cause! As a reward you’ll all get to dance with the Avenger of your choice! And drink and eat all you want obviously.”

By now people are overly excited and stealing glances at the avengers. Tony winks from the stage, Rhodey is giving an awkward and forced smile, Bruce looks like he's ready to dig a hole in the floor with his bare hands and disappear, Sam is leaning against the bar winking at the ladies with Clint standing next to him mouthing a “how are you doing” to some lady that starts giggling much to the dismay of the man by her side, and Nat… she swivels around on her chair, legs crossed, showing some red high heels twirling an olive in her martini while greeting all the fellas in a sultry voice and a seductive smile. Bucky swears everything on every one of them is standing at attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Avenger with the most dances reserved will take the dance floor first for the opening dance. You all know how it works, you keep your tickets ready, each Avenger has its own color and you drop the tickets in their bowl standing on the tables on your right.”

By now every Avenger stands pretty relaxed in a line on stage on Tony’s left and right. Bucky’s nervousness is growing but he can’t help but grin and chuckle as he notices how Steve is completely tensing up beside him. Seeing his friend so nervous takes his mind of the crowd staring at them all but he is pulled back to the present when he hears two women whispering.

“Look! Did you see that? My god, he has such a pretty smile!”

He’s surprised to find the women looking at him and giving him a wave and a giggle. Oh god, this is going to be a long night, he thinks to himself, sucking in a deep breath. Not having anyone reserve a dance with him doesn’t seem such a bad thing anymore.

“It was a close call and I was surprised, to say the least,” Tony continues. “The ever so beautiful and enchanting Miss Romanoff came in a close second, but the absolute winner, and the one that shall have to dance first, is…”

“Mr. James Buchanan Barnes!”

Bucky’s head snaps up to where Tony is standing.

“What the fuck,” he says and luckily the hollering of the women in the ballroom drowns it out.

“And now we will draw a random number from this absolutely hideous glass bowl to see who will get the honor of sharing the first dance with our broody sergeant.”

More hollering is heard, this time accompanied by the grumble of some of the attending men.

“And the winner is…”

“Miss Annie!”


	2. Annie's song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took me a while to find the perfect opening dance and I decided on 'Blue and Sentimental' by Count Basie big band. Following is 'Tuxedo Junction' by Glenn Miller Orchestra.

Everybody starts to look around the ballroom. Bucky is just in time to see a girl getting a gentle but firm shove from her friend towards the stage. He’s endeared by the way she slowly and shyly makes her way towards the middle of the dance floor. Her blond hair is pinned up, two loose curly locks adorning the soft features of her face.

Her look is sophisticated. She is wearing a teal-colored dress in a silky fabric with a high-cut neck and some shirring in the waist, short sleeves and a flowing skirt just below the knee. Her jewelry is minimal except for some sparkling earrings, yet they don’t overpower her dress. And Bucky is a sucker for those red ankle strapped shoes.

The fine black eyeliner she applied elongates her eyes. The color of her crimson red lipstick matches the color of her shoes and is a beautiful contrast with the color of her dress and flatter her full lips. Damn, she is pretty as a picture.

Bucky sucks in a deep breath, straightens his jacket and walks down the stairs of the stage towards her. As soon as the big band starts playing and he hears the piano and saxophone, he feels like he has truly stepped back in time.

He’s surprised how easy he finds his confidence walking towards this pretty dame. This whole setting, the music, the decoration, the way everyone is dressed, the big band, it all makes sense. And it gives Bucky all the confidence he needs and he finds his swag.

To say Annie is unprepared for this is an understatement. She signed up for a dance with Bucky Barnes, the super soldier with long dark hair and a five o’clock shade who has caught her attention ever since she first saw him on the news. He always looks so over the top manly, broad shoulders, never smiling, always looking pained. It’s probably why she, and possibly another three million women, pined for the man. But this… This is… What is this exactly? She has no idea but it definitely has her on cloud nine.

Bucky Barnes is on his way over, eyes fixed solely on her. As she takes him in, she notices he cut his hair. It’s medium-length now, parted on the side and slicked back. Who would have thought that would be such a hot look on him? His face is clean shaving giving him a much younger and boyish look. But most of all he looks more carefree. Gone are the heavy boots and black tactical pants he’s always seen in. It’s a three-piece navy pin striped suit he’s wearing now combined with a beautiful silk tie. His spear point dress shirt has a thin pinstripe in the color of his suit. The suit trousers are single pleat and high on the waist. They're wide around the ankle, a stark contrast to today’s skinny suits. He's wearing two tone tan and beige wingtip dress shoes, which make him light on his feet and give him swag. He must look like he did before the war, Annie thinks.

His stylish forties suit makes him look like a perfect gentleman yet the way he eyes her up, is just sinful to the bone. His eyes never leave hers when he licks his lips and takes his bottom lip between his teeth, unbuttoning his jacket as he makes his way to her. A grin appears on his face when he closes in on her. He takes her hand in his and slowly brings it up to his lips. The small gasp that escapes her lips give him a boost of confidence and he presses a soft warm kiss to her knuckles.

“May I have this dance, ma’am?” he all but purrs.

All coherent speech seems to have gone up in smoke and all she can do is nod. The crowd is making way for the pair to start the opening dance and soon Bucky and Annie find themselves in the middle of the dance floor.

“I- uh- I can’t really dance,” Annie whispers as the big band starts to play a slow dance and Bucky takes her hand in his, bringing her closer.

She earns an amused look from Bucky at this confession. “Then why did you sign up for this, doll?”

“My friend did, as a birthday present. And I figured no-one would be watching this closely.”

“It’s your birthday?” Bucky asks while he’s slowly rocking them both back and forth and she’s moving along without even knowing. Annie is still looking around the crowd nervously while her friend gives her a ridiculous two thumbs up making her blush even more. She turns her attention back to the man that’s holding her in his arms, only to find her face closer to his than expected. His blue eyes are soft and mischievous. They’re so blue she could drown in them and she silently thanks her mother for the swimming lessons she took as a child. They’re really blue, she thinks. So blue… And so close… Why the hell are they _so_ _close_? Bucky’s nose almost touches hers and the way she responds to him is making his confidence skyrocket. He loves it so much it’s addicting and he wonders how far he can push this without crossing a border. This girl in his arms is looking at him with such innocent eyes that he feels bold. Bold enough to lean his head to the side and place a tender kiss on her cheeks feeling them burn under his lips.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” he murmurs against her flushed skin.

His actions startle her so much she almost trips over her own feet but he quickly catches her and she lands against his chest with a small oomph.

“Don’t worry, doll, I got you.” His voice is low and soothing. And he easily starts swaying her to the rhythm of the music the band is playing. You don’t need to know how to dance when dancing with Bucky Barnes. He’ll lead where you need to go and exactly where he wants you to be.

Her fingertips rest in the palm of his metal arm, feeling cool to the touch. Her left hand is on his shoulder and her arm rests on his but lightly. Bucky gives her confidence in his leading by holding her firm with his right arm.

“Dancing is really just walking in time to music, Annie,” Bucky explains. “Backward, side, together, and that’s pretty much it.” Bucky has a firm hold on her. “See, you're already getting the hang of it, doll.”

But then he catches her off guard.

“And now for fun, the underarm turn.” He helps her turn by giving her a gentle push and leading her with his right arm, spinning her under his arm and pulling her back in. Bucky looks so proud she's following his lead, which makes Annie giggle in return.

After a few moments of silence, Annie decides it’s time to actually make some conversation. She clears her throat.

“So how’s your evening so far?” Great Annie, just great, that’s all you can come up with? she thinks to herself.

“It’s not what I expected,” he softly says while looking over her shoulder.

“Ow,” she replies slightly disappointed, noticing he doesn’t actually look at her.

“No, no, not like that,” he hurriedly answers, sensing her change in demeanor. “I mean it’s better than I expected. I thought it would all be weird but… well, it’s actually nice.” He twirls her around and catches her with ease in his arms again. “_This_ is nice. _You’re_,” he looks her straight in the eye, a confident lopsided grin on his face, “nice.”

It makes her happy he’s at least somewhat enjoying himself but she feels a bit frustrated he calls her _nice_ like she’s some cotton candy. When he twirls her a few times, she murmurs to herself with a pouty mouth, “I can be naughty too.”

She squeals in surprise when he dips her but she relaxes immediately, his strong arm wrapped around her waist firmly. He definitely knows what he’s doing, she thinks. He runs his hand through his hair, tucking an escaped lock of hair behind his ear while effortlessly holding her with one arm. Then Bucky leans in closer and she feels his breath fanning across her neck when his lips come oh so close to her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

“You do realize I heard that, right doll?” he whispers while picking her up again, bringing her close to his chest and looking her dead in the eye. Her one hand grips his shoulder; the other squeezes his hand in embarrassment.

“Oh fuck me,” she breathes, immediately realising what she just said, mentally slapping herself but earning a chuckle from Bucky who simply keeps on swaying her to the rhythm of the music this time focusing solely on her.

“You sure know how to get a fella’s attention, sweetheart,” he chuckles and he winks turning her to putty in his hands and she couldn’t care less.

Other couples join them on the dance floor including a woman dragging an intimidated Steve behind her, making Bucky and Annie giggle. She makes it look surprisingly easy to position Steve’s big and heavy frame the way she wants. He really doesn’t seem to have much to say in the matter.

“Was he like that too when you guys were younger?” she asks.

Bucky is feeling so at ease with this girl that the questions reminding him of his past don’t bother him.

“That awkward looking around the dames? Yes. Being dragged across a dance floor? Never happened before.”

Looking into her bright eyes he can’t help but think how easy this girl is to talk too. Tonight is starting out amazing and he’s making damn sure to enjoy every minute out of this dance.

The dance ends and Bucky lets go of Annie reluctantly, nervous about what the next dance partner will bring. The woman that danced with Steve is eying him up and down while she licks her lips. Annie notices how he tenses a little and chuckles.

“Nervous to go into battle, sergeant?”

“Yeah…” he drawls. “Well, I guess this is it,” he says while still holding her, his arms draped across her waist now.

“You’re in luck. I just saw my friend gave up her own ticket so I can have another dance,” she cheekily declares.

“Oh, thank god,” he quickly replies, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He draws Annie closer than he did before and she collides with his rock hard chest. I just bruised my boobs, Annie thinks.

Bucky keeps her flush against his chest, her arm over his shoulder while he clutches her other hand over his heart.

Looking around the ballroom, Bucky spots Bruce dancing with an elderly lady and Sam smooth-talking his way through the dance. Steve is making an attempt to lead a girl in her early teens who obviously has never heard forties music before. It’s more awkward stumbling around but she doesn’t mind. She’s beaming just to be close to him. Bucky gives him a wink and rests his cheek against Annie’s head as they sway to the rhythm of another dance.

“What are you doing?” Annie asks, lifting her head, brows furrowing.

“I, um…” This time it’s Bucky turns to look shy, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Annie cocks her eyebrow. “Did you just smell my hair?”

He just grins and shakes his head. “Your hair smells like bubble gum. I like it.”

“Yeah, that’s my shampoo. I love pink bubble gum.”

“Well, I guess I do too now. Bubble gum will from now on remind me of you, doll. I can get used to this.”

A nervous giggle escapes Annie’s lips. This man will be the death of me. But unfortunately all good things come to an end and the time has come to say goodbye.

“Goodbye Bucky and thank you for the dance,” she softly says.

He twirls a lock of her hair around his finger. “The pleasure was all mine, believe me. Thank you, bubble gum girl.”

And they part ways, Bucky on his way to dance with another and Annie walks towards her friend.

“Well?” her friend asks.

Annie looks at Bucky and then at her friend.

“It was FUCKING AWESOME!”


	3. Ivy's dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choosing the song for this chapter wasn’t difficult: 'Sing Sing Sing' by Benny Goodman!

After about an hour and a half of dancing Bucky heads to the bar to get a beer.

“Looking good out there, Barnes,” Nat turns to him on her barstool. “Having a good time?” She smirks.

“Better than expected.” He gives her a big toothy smile.

The ladies that are hoping to get the next dance are already lining up and give Natasha some dirty looks, jealous that she’s the object of Bucky’s attention and they’re not. She, on the other hand, has men lining up.

“Alright, fella’s. Who’s next to show me a good time?” They’re all trying to get to her first and knock Sam’s drink out of his hands making him scowl at them but they’re all to preoccupied fighting for the redhead’s attention.

“How are you holding up, Stevie?” Bucky swings his arm over Steve’s shoulders who’s leaning on the bar, head bowed down. All he gets in response is a groan.

“How do you think it’s going?” He turns his head to look at his friend who’s grinning at him. “We both have ladies fawning over us and it doesn’t matter what I say, they just keep pushing and trying to…” he pauses. “Well, you know,” he looks around to see if no-one is listening, “to get me to sleep with them.” He whispered the last bit of the sentence, looking at the label on his bottle, feeling embarrassed. He tilts his head sideways and furrows his brows. “I see them do it to you as well. I can tell by the way they act they’re asking you the same thing. But all you do is smile and say no and they back off. Why doesn’t that work for me?” His voice gets panicky now. “I mean, they just keep going on and on.”

Bucky takes a swig of his beer and leans closer to Steve. “That’s simple. You see, Stevie, you’re Captain America, poster boy for all that’s good and virtuous. I, on the other hand, am the winter soldier, the bad boy.”

Steve nods feverishly, hanging on to every word his friend is saying, like he’s about to tell him the biggest secret on earth.

“And all these dames wanna do is corrupt the shy good boy. That’s the game they’re playing. It’s exciting so they’ll keep on trying. What they want from me is answered by a simple yes or no because all they wanna do with me,” Bucky leans closer to his ear, “is fuck.”

Steve’s spits out his beer, making Bucky snicker. He takes another swig and leans back against the bar smirking at his friend. “You have no idea what they want me to do to them with that arm of mine.”

Steve’s swallowing hard, face flushed red as Bucky slams down his bottle on the bar and yells, “Alright, who of you pretty ladies is next?” He looks over his shoulder and winks at a baffled Steve.

A bunch of women rush towards Bucky, all yelling “Me! Me! Me!”

Bucky cocks his head, smiling a big smile and Steve swears one of them might just faint. “Whoa! Ladies, please. There’s plenty of me to go around and the night is still young.”

“Yeah, but _you_’re not!” Sam yells in the background, earning him glares from the women and he hastily makes his way to the dance floor with his date to escape them.

Bucky’s enjoying himself and savoring every minute of this evening. Yet he’s not able to escape the nagging feeling in the back of his head that it will all vanish into thin air as soon as the music stops. But for now, for now it’s good.

The ladies are almost fighting for his attention and he’s pretty sure, even though he was very in demand in the forties, he wasn’t _this_ popular. He realizes he’s been lost in thought too long and needs to decide whom to dance with next. His eyes skim across the ladies in front of him and that’s when _she_ catches his eye.

She’s standing at the back of the crowd, hand on her hip, head tilted to the side, a small smile gracing her face. This dame is not caught up in the bickering over him. She knows her worth and Bucky stares at her. The women turn, following his gaze and they all begrudgingly part ways as Bucky walks straight to her, a smile plastered on his face. He stops in front of her; hands tucked in his trouser pockets and looks down at her. She’s tiny, 5 ft at the most, and really cute and a gorgeous Latina mix. Her curves are in all the right places and he can’t deny it does wonderful things to him.

She’s wearing a simple yet pretty black button up shirt with a small collar and short puffy sleeves. Her hips sway delightfully in a bright red A-line skirt, not full, not pencil but right in the middle, and a hemline just below the knee, when she takes a few steps towards Bucky. Black and red, it’s a combination that never fails, he thinks.

Her natural beauty is enhanced with just some black mascara and a light eye shadow. Rouge brushed lightly on her cheekbones to give a natural rosy look and matte red lipstick on her naturally full plump lips. Taking his bottom lip between his teeth, he looks at the two little beauty spots above her lip and can’t help but think that whoever gets to kiss those lips is one hell of a lucky man. Her face is flawless and fresh looking. She hasn’t overdone her make up like some ladies tonight. Less is always better than more to Bucky.

Her black hair is parted to the side with one victory roll rolled up and the other to the side. Her curls are piled atop of her head in a lush updo and loose curls resting on her shoulders. She looks like Betty Grable in that peek-a-boo shot, only Betty was a blonde. Wonderful, I remembered something and it’s an absolutely useless fact, Bucky thinks to himself.

“So what’s your name, doll?”

“Ivy.”

“I love your eye for detail, Ivy,” he looks at the small red star pin brooch on the collar of her shirt. He takes a step closer, chests almost touching each other and she can feel his body heath and his breath ever so lightly fanning her face.

Bucky no longer looks like the man that danced the opening dance, Ivy thinks. He’s no longer wearing his three-piece suit; his vest long gone and his tie hanging lose around his neck. The sleeves of his dress shirt are rolled up, top buttons open. His shorter hair is now tousled from all the dancing and his cheeks are slightly flushed.

Following his fingers with her eyes, Bucky holds the pin between his finger and thumb, gently touching the smooth cold surface.

“May I?” he asks softly and she nods, noticing he doesn’t take his eyes of the trinket. He is gentle and careful when he unhooks the pin, his eyes never leaving it. As soon as it’s in his hands he moves to her left, his cool metal fingers sliding under the hem of her puffy sleeve, goosebumps erupting on her skin as a result. She draws a sharp breath when the pin pushes through the fabric of her sleeves. He looks pretty pleased with the result. “Now we match,” he snickers, wiggling his left shoulder.

“So what do you want to dance, sweetheart?”

She shrugs her shoulders. “Anything is fine by me.”

Bucky wets his lips and squints his eyes a little, making her expectant about what he’s thinking or going to suggest.

“I can’t help but notice that you’re wearing swing shoes, miss Ivy.” They both look down at her red shoes with chunky heels and Mary Jane straps. “So, how about that?” He pauses a second, leaning in a bit closer, looking her straight in the eye. “Can you swing? Like _really_ swing?”

Not everybody likes to swing as it’s lots of spinning, flipping, and throwing the ladies around but it is a great dance for a crowded dance floor. Bucky’s hoping she’s up for it. Looking up at him the sultry smile that’s already on her face grows into beautiful wide smile and it tells him all he needs to know.

“Can you?”

“I’m a ducky shincracker if I say so myself.” He rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, jutting out his chin with confidence. As the band starts a new song, they both giggle. “It’s like they know what we were thinking, Ivy. Do you like Benny Goodman?”

“Hell yeah,” and she grabs Bucky tie and pulls him to an open spot on the dance floor. Bucky is looking around the ballroom.

“What are you looking for, honey?”

“I’m trying to avoid a fist in my face. Because you can’t tell me a doll like you isn’t rationed.”

“If you’re asking me if I’m going steady, then the answer is yes.” She points at an impressive 6’4” man leaning against the wall. “That’s the man who’s taking me home tonight, that’s my husband James.”

Bucky looks at the man and gives him a courteous nod. Ivy still has his tie in a firm grasp while Bucky has moved his arm around her back suddenly not feeling very comfortable anymore.

“Uh, are you sure he’s okay with this?” He leans in closer, a serious tone in his voice. “He’s not going to blow a fuse, is he?”

“He got me this dance, sweetie, don’t you worry about your pretty little face,” she cuts him short. “He’s just getting the silent treatment right now. Still has to make up for not putting the eggs in the fridge.”

“He- uh, what?”

Benny Goodman’s Sing Sing Sing is in full effect when Bucky and Ivy hit the dance floor. As soon as he takes Ivy’s hand, Steve appears in sight. Bucky mouths an apology to him as he has yet another fantastic dame to dance with and his poor friend has a woman trusted into his arms who drapes herself all over him like the previous one, not caring that this isn’t a slow dance.

“They’re really going after him, aren’t they?”

“You have no idea, doll.”

Bucky and Ivy start like pro’s in a beautiful little V-shape angle, Ivy leaning a little forward into Bucky’s left arm, letting him feel her weight to lead her throughout the dance. It’s pretty easy for Ivy to follow Bucky’s lead. He didn’t lie about being a good dancer, that’s for sure. His enormous strong frame pushes her where she needs to be and she feels safe in his arms. He will not let her go. After so many hours of people dancing, the room is pretty hot and Bucky feels like a freaking furnace in overdrive whenever she comes close, so his cool left hand is a welcoming sensation. Every time he gives a firm and gently push with his left hand, their fingers intertwine momentarily, cooling her warm hand.

It takes a few moments getting used to each other, including a little collision between Ivy’s face and Bucky’s chest.

“A little rusty, soldier?” Ivy grins.

“Nah, ma’am. I can assure you I cleaned and oiled my arm this morning. No rust on me.” He looks down at her smiling; thanking his lucky stars she hit his right side which is still somewhat softer than the metal appendix. He steals a glance at her husband who luckily doesn’t seem upset.

“Ready to go a little faster, Miss Ivy?”

“Ready when you are, Mister Barnes,” giving him a little smile, her rhythm never faltering.

Grabbing Ivy behind her back with his left arm, he swings her forward over his hip while she swings her legs completely over to his right and immediately back again and over his back in one swift move. He twirls her around a few times as soon as she her feet touch the ground again. They spin fast, so fast, away from each other and back into each other’s arms again in perfect sync. Every so often Ivy gets tossed over Bucky’s back.

How she manages to actually speak during all of this is beyond her, but she does anyway.

“Bucky?”

“Yes, ma’am?” The strong drawl in his voice makes her smile widely.

“How firm are those thighs of yours?” Looking up at him through her thick eyelashes, she bites her lip.

He twirls her once, pulling her in close to his chest and leans in. “Say no more. I’ve got you, doll,” he whispers in what Ivy can only describe as a husky bedroom voice. He winks for good measure and pushes her out for a few good spins, making her gain momentum and Ivy takes a few steps forward, launching herself to jump on his outstretched right leg. Immediately Bucky dips her, keeping a firm hold on her back and her left hand while her legs are still securely wrapped around his thigh. He spins her around multiple times in that position making her a little giddy. Though all of it takes place in a matter of seconds, she has time enough to think that there are hundreds of women wanting to be exactly where she is, on Bucky Barnes’ thigh.

As they dance, both with big smiles on their faces, Bucky notices the look on James’ face. He looks at his wife as if she’s a goddess. The way he looks at her, Bucky can tell that he’s a man that worships her day and night.

“Sweetheart? Can your husband dance too?”

Ivy cocks an eyebrow. “Yeah, of course.”

“Do you want to dance together?”

“Like a threesome?” She jokingly smiles, making Bucky blush five shades of red. “Count me in.”

Bucky pulls Ivy close, her back against his chest, and beckons James over. The tall man smiles, shakes his head but comes over anyway. As Bucky and Ivy dance, he takes over when Ivy spins from Bucky’s arms into his, eliciting a loud laugh from her. James swings to the rhythm with his wife until she outstretches her arm and ends up with not one, but two gorgeous men holding her hands. Whenever one dances with her the other circles them waiting for his cue to take over. After a few rounds James bows and moves to the side, giving his wife a few more moments to dance with Bucky.

Bucky has one last move to end the dance. He gives her a solid spin and before she knows what’s happening he’s bend down, grabbing her behind her knees with his chilly left arm, sending shivers down her spine. His right arm is across her stomach and he flips her effortlessly 360 degrees over his arm. When the big band stops playing he pulls her in for a hug.

“This has been one of the best dances of the evening, doll. Thank you,” he whispers in her hair. He takes her hand and walks her to her husband. Pulling him in for a hug and a clap on the back, he thanks James for the lovely dance with his wife, telling them to take good care of each other and wishing them both a goodnight and a happy life together.


	4. Moonlight Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to end this whole adventure: 'Moonlight Serenade' by Glenn Miller.

All evening women have asked Bucky to dance. They were lining up and luckily for him he has an excellent stamina. He has danced with everyone he has to and now it is his turn to ask a dame of his own choice. One he has had his eye on all evening.

After freshening up in the bathroom, Bucky finds Steve again at the bar.

“How do I look, Steve?” Bucky runs his hands through his hair, smoothing it behind his ears. He takes the tie he took off earlier and puts it back on, rolls down his sleeves and buttons up his shirt again.

“Here, let me fix your collar for ya,” his friend offers.

Someone taps Bucky on the shoulders and when turning around he smiles at the sight of four gorgeous women.

“Will you dance with us?” They ask politely, making Steve gesture to Rhodey ‘see, he gets all the polite ones’.

Bucky smiles his brightest smile, making them all blush in return.

“I’m so sorry to disappoint you ladies. But unfortunately I can’t.”

Disappointed pouts appear on their faces. Bucky takes a step closer to them, lowers his head and gives them a cocky smile.

“You see, ladies, I’ve been dancing all night with pretty and sweet dames like yourselves.” This earns giggles and blushes from the women. “And I’ll let you in on a secret.”

He looks around, pretending that he’s looking for eavesdroppers and leans even closers to them. Their eyes are big and they’re hanging on to every word he’s saying.

“I’ve danced all my dances now but there’s this one particular lady in here that I haven’t danced with. I’ve been waiting all evening to ask her and I’m afraid if I don’t ask her now, I’ll ruin my only chance with her.” He looks them in the eye, one by one, smiling a lopsided grin and shrugging his shoulders.

“So if you ladies will excuse me, I’m going to ask the prettiest dame in this whole joint to dance.” He adjust his shirt and asks them, “Do you think I look okay?”

All he gets is “Yes,” and “absolutely” and “she’s a lucky girl” and “go get her”. One of them even fixes his tie for him.

“All good now, ladies? Okay, wish me luck.”

Bucky turns on the balls of his feet and start walking towards the bar. It’s as if there’s a spotlight on him, everyone following his every move. Bucky has been on the dance floor all evening, slow dancing, swinging girls over his shoulder dancing the jitterbug but now it’s the moment of truth.

She sits on a barstool, her back to him, talking to Scott and Pepper. Her long brown hair is parted to the side and pulled back, a bow in her hair. Her long brown barrel curls flow down her back. She’s dressed in a sparkly purple tulle skirt reaching her knees and a snug fitting white blouse with puffy sleeves. Unlike most of the women attending this dance tonight, she isn’t wearing heels but cute white bobby socks and saddle shoes. The girl is such an innocent appearance and he has been stealing glances all night long, hoping she would still be here when he finished his dances. She throws back her hair and is giggling loudly at some story Scott is telling her and my god, it’s the most beautiful sound Bucky has heard in a long _long_ time. He reaches the bar and Scott and Pepper look at him. Scott smiles widely, shaking his head.

Bucky straightens his jacket one final time. He clears his throat and taps her on the shoulder.

“Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you’d do me the honour of dancing the last dance with a poor fella like me?”

She puts down her choice of drink this evening, an orange juice, spins around on her barstool and looks at him with the prettiest smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. He swears she has never looked prettier. She cocks her head to the side, outstretching both her hands, “I thought you’d never ask, Bucky.”

Bucky lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, all concerns about her not wanting to dance forgotten. He takes her little hands in his and she jumps off the barstool, following him to the dance floor.

“You bring my girl back in one piece, you hear me!” Scott yells.

“Don’t worry, sir. I’ll take good care of her,” Bucky answers over his shoulder and continues his way to the middle of the dance floor. He puts Cassie’s little feet on his and the girl wraps her arms around his waist, squeezing him tight. Bucky is absolutely beaming, holding her shoulders and slowly swaying to the rhythm of the music.

While Bucky only has eyes for Cassie, his friends are leaning against the counter of the bar. They and pretty much all guests are looking at the big man holding this little fragile little girl ever so delicately.

“You hear that, guys?”

“Hear what, Tony?”

“The sound of ovaries exploding,” he chuckles. Steve snaps his head to him.

“Tony!” Pepper chastises him. Tony bursts out in laughter while she slaps him on the chest.

“Bucky?”

“Yes, doll,” he smiles down at the little girl.

“I’m tired,” she yawns.

“You want to go to your dad?”

“No, I want to dance with you, but I’m so tired.” She looks at him with adorable sleepy eyes.

“Hold on, sweetheart,” Bucky moves his hands from her shoulders, over her arms to her hands, making sure she doesn’t fall of his feet. “Ready?” She nods and he grabs her hands and pulls her up, raising his arms as far above his head as he can until she dangling in the air.

“Bucky!” She giggles, wiggling her little legs. “Put me down!”

He smiles a big toothy grin, slowly lowering her until she can wrap her legs around his waist. Slinging her arms around his neck, she buries her face in the crook of his neck. Supporting her with his right arm, he soothingly strokes her hair with his left while resting his cheek on her head.

Bucky closes his eyes, swaying to the music with the little girl in his arms, thinking about how he used to dance with his little sister while his mother made desperate attempts to learn Steve how to dance. She was so patient but unfortunately he never got the hang of it. Well, at least he stopped stepping on everyone’s toes. Thank god, Bucky thinks to himself, with his strength now he’d break someone’s foot. So Steve usually took his sister from his arms and let Bucky dance around the living room with his ma, laughing and giggling until all of them were out of breath. Looking at Steve, he knows he’s thinking about the same.

By now all the bowls on the table are full of coloured tickets, indicating all Avengers had danced all their dances. Some are still on the dance floor though, some guests bought an extra dance, or they were having too much fun and finally able to ask someone of their own choice to dance. Tony has been swinging with Pepper and Bruce is persuaded by Natasha to have one last dance. Steve on the other hand is exhausted. Not so much from all the dancing but from all the small talk with the women and politely sidestepping all their, sometimes not so subtle, flirting.

“Are you okay there, Cap?” Rhodey snickers. All of them had witnessed the cruel fate Steve suffered all night yet none of them had come to his aid. It was just too damn amusing.

“No,” he groans, a grimace on his face. “I’m glad it’s all over. I don’t get it,” he looks up at Rhodey. “How come _he_ gets all the fun dames?” Steve gives Bucky a dirty look. “Is it too much to ask to dance with a nice girl?” He leans his head on the bar while Rhodey claps him on the back.

“Watch out, incoming,” Scott suddenly whispers and Steve notices from the corner of his eye another woman closing in on him and hides behind one of his friends.

Sam can’t stop laughing. “If you’re going to hide behind someone, Steve, at least pick someone bigger than Bruce.”

“Excuse me,” Steve hears a soft voice coming from behind him.

“Oh no…” Steve murmurs, eyes widening in panic, deciding to ignore whoever it is. It isn’t fair, he thinks to himself. The dance is over, he did his part.

“Steve! Don’t be impolite. Turn around,” Nat mutters under her breath, giving him a disapproving glare.

Slowly Steve stands up and straightens his shirt. Bracing himself for what is about to come, he turns around only to be met with a pair of kind eyes.

“It’s you! I know you!” He happily declares. “You’re the girl Bucky danced with. You’re Annie!”

She nervously giggles, not expecting Captain America to know her name and an adorable shade of red makes its way across her cheeks.

“Yes, I am. I’m going home and I wanted to say goodbye and thank him for the wonderful dance. But he’s busy.” She looks over to where Bucky is dancing with Cassie in his arms and turns back to Steve. “Will you tell him I said goodbye?”

Steve nods. “Of course I will. So did you have a good time?” Why the hell he’s making small talk now is beyond him, but he does anyway.

“Best birthday I had in a long time,” she beams with pleasure, eyes shining bright.

Just as Steve is about to say something, he’s cut short by Scott.

“Happy birthday!” He cheers and gives her three kisses on her cheeks. “That deserves a dance on the house!” Giving Steve a nudge, he motions his head over to Annie who’s gaping at him, transfixed.

Steve chuckles and rubs the nape of his neck. “Well, then. Shall we?” He extends his hand to her. Hesitantly she accepts, whispering for the second time that night, “I can’t dance…”

“Neither can I, doll. I’m a dead hoofer but I promise I’ll try to not step on your toes.”

Buck was right, Steve thinks. He told him what a nice girl she was when they were having a drink earlier that evening. Well, more when Steve was complaining about how awful his first dance partner was and Bucky couldn’t help but add to his misery by gushing about how great his gal was. And all Annie can think is how great this birthday is.

On the dance floor Bucky gets pulled back to reality by little fingers wrapping around his metal fingers.

“Whatcha doin, doll?” He grins.

“I want to feel it. I’ve only seen it before,” sincere innocence written all over her face. She interlocks her fingers with his, her tiny one’s almost disappearing between the big metal ones. Bucky doesn’t really dare to flex his fingers when she asks him to, afraid her skin might get caught between the shifting plates. She leans in closer though to hear the whirring and it makes him smile.

“It looks clean,” she suddenly says.

Bucky eyes widen a bit and he chuckles. “Of course it’s clean. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I heard someone say there’s blood on it.” She turns the palm of his metal hand around, oblivious to Bucky change in demeanour and him coming to a complete stop. “I don’t see it though,” she shrugs her shoulders.

“Maybe we should go back, Cassie,” Bucky mutters. What was he thinking, holding an innocent child in his arms? She shouldn’t be hearing that kind of talk at her age.

“No, I don’t want to go,” she whines but Bucky starts moving towards the bar anyway. “No, nooo, I said no,” her voice is breaking. She’s angry but most of all she’s tired. Clutching her arms around his neck, she refuses to let go of him.

“Sweetheart…” His voice trails off, a lump forming in his throat. Looking at the bar, he sees a confused look on Scott’s face. Cassie’s still trying to stop him from moving by wiggling her body and pulling at his neck. “Sweetheart, please stop.” She looks at him and though maybe young she notices her strong Bucky has tears forming in his eyes.

“No, no, no, no. Don’t cry. Why would you cry?” He carries her weight in both his arms now while she lets both her hands go to start rubbing his cheeks. Clutching his neck, she almost cuts off his air supply.

“Doll, those people,” he takes a deep breath, “what those people said, they-“ but Cassie cuts him off abruptly.

“Daddy said you were worth going to jail for,” she quickly blurts out. “That you would do the same for him. And my daddy doesn’t lie.”

Bucky’s muscles relax a little but his voice is still hoarse when he asks what else Scott has told her about him. “Daddy told me that you are a good guy and did a lot of good things in your life but then the war came. And then people made you do really bad things. But now you’re going to do tons of goods stuff again and safe loads of people!”

Bucky tightly wraps his arms around Cassie, pulling her up a little and spins her around. He never wants to let her go, this precious little thing. “I would, you know.”

“What, Bucky?”

“Go to jail for your daddy. I would do anything to bring him to you.”

Cassie buries her head in his neck again, letting out a relaxed sigh and Bucky starts swaying to the rhythm of Moonlight Serenade again, giving a wink to Scott. After a few moments Bucky hears soft snoring and her body going limp against his. He soothingly rubs her back a while but Scott’s daddy instincts kick in and he walks over, knowing his little girl has fallen asleep.

“Shall I take it from here, sergeant?” Scott smiles. “It’s way past her bedtime. She didn’t want to leave, hoping to catch a dance with you,” he snickers.

Bucky’s reluctant to let Cassie go, knowing that he will have to let go of the memory of his sister as well.

“Can I hold her a little while longer, Scott? Just a little. Please?”

The man in front of him is somewhat confused, never seen this kind of emotion from the strong soldier in front of him.

“Sure, man. You want to walk her to her room? Tony is letting us stay here. It’s just down the hall.”

Bucky nods and follows Scott. The double door they’re walking towards leads to the brightly lit hallway Bucky’s all too familiar with. The hallway leads to the Avengers’ lifestyle, to reality and it makes it hard for him to breath. He stops, making Scott turn around.

“Are you okay? You seem a little out of it.”

“It’s just… It’s all over once I step out of that door,” Bucky whispers, his grip on the sleepy girl in his arms tightening.

Scott just looks at Bucky, not even trying to imagine what must go on in that head of his. All he does is put his hand Bucky’s upper arm, “I’m right here with you.” They both walk out, they bright light making them squint their eyes. They walk down the hallway to the room Tony and Pepper set up for them, Scott’s hand never leaving Bucky’s arm. And he’s grateful for it, reminding him there are good things in this world too. He just has to find them.

“She has a tea party every day at 4. If you ever want to stop by.”

Shaking his head, a grin appears on Bucky’s face. “Maybe I’ll just do that, Scott. Maybe I’ll just do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
